Clubbing
by atem15
Summary: The sequel to Christmas at Rossi's. Morgan takes Reid clubbing and it leads to the next step in their relationship. SLASH!


**Clubbing:**

It's Friday night, and Morgan pulls up to Reid's house.

Reid meets Morgan at his car. He is wearing a new pair of black skin tight jeans and a dark purple button down shirt. The first two buttons undone.

"Damn boy! I think you're trying to give me a heart attack!" Morgan says.

Reid blushes as he gets in the car. "Garcia got ahold of me."

"now I'm gonna have to beat people off of you." Morgan joked.

"Don't worry, you are the only one I will be dancing with." Reid says with a light blush.

"Doesn't matter. One look at that outfit and people will be lining up to get their hands on you." Morgan says.

"Want me change"? Reid asks, a little self- conscious.

"No. I'll just have to keep my eye on you tonight." Morgan says.

Reid laughs. "Well good. I think Garcia would get pissed if she found out I didn't wear this."

"Just, stick close to me ok?" Morgan says being protective.

"Well we will be dancing. Of course I'm going to stay close to you. Reid says in a low tone.

"Good." Morgan says, pulling up to the club.

They get inside and see people everywhere. Reid eyes the people grinding on the dance floor and can't help but blush at the idea of him and Morgan doing that.

"Blushing already? We haven't started yet." Morgan chuckles.

Reid takes a bold step. "Then let's get started. You promised you would teach me how to dance." He says pulling Morgan to the dance floor.

"Damn boy. You are trying to kill me." Morgan says.

"I don't hear you complaining." Reid says as he tries to copy the dancing people around him.

Morgan chuckles again. "Here baby, let me show you." Morgan says placing his hands on Reid's hips and guiding his movements.

Reid blushes but let's his body be guided by Morgan's hands, coming closer to him.

"That's it. Sway your hips. Push back a little baby." Morgan whispers in his ear.

Reid shivers as Morgan's breath tickled his ear, but does as he's told.

"God baby. I just made up a new nickname for you."

Still swaying Reid asked "What"?

Morgan chuckles. "Cute butt." He says heatedly in Reid's ear.

Reid lets out a soft moan at Morgan's tone. "I-I like it."

Morgan chuckles and kisses Reid's neck.

Reid let's his head fall back, giving Morgan better access. Pushing himself more against Morgan as he does so.

Morgan looks up to see a couple looking at them with disgust.

Reid sees them as well. "What the hell are you staring at?" He snapped.

"Easy baby. The might not like that we're both guys. Just ignore them." Morgan says.

"They can get over it." He replies annoyed, turning in Morgan's grip to face him. He brings his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling them closer together.

"That they can". Morgan says suggestively

Reid looks up confused at Morgan's tone

"You're sexy when you're angry." Morgan says

Reid blushes as he continues to try to dance

"You lied Morgan says still suggestively

How'd I lie? Reid asked as he moved closer

"You said u couldn't dance" Morgan says.

Reid blushes. "I still don't really know what I'm doing. This just feels…right". He replies in a low voice in Morgan's ear.  
"Well good. It's nice to know that you trust me so much." Morgan says.

"One of the few." Reid replies before giving Morgan a slow kiss.

Morgan kiss back, pulling Reid as close as he can to him.

Reid lets Morgan deepen the kiss. Moaning softly into it.

"Someone's getting happy". Morgan says

Reid squeaks when he realized what Morgan was talking about. "s-sorry"!

"Why are you apologizing? Nothing to be sorry for". Morgan soothes

"y-yeah but we are in a club! I-I shouldn't be like this! Hear"! Reid panics little

"baby…" Morgan pulls Reid against him to fell that Morgan was in the same state. "I'm in the same boat. No worries."

Reid lets out a sharp breath. "W-what should we do about that?" He breaths

Morgan kisses him. "Whatever you want to do".

Reid kisses back. "W-want to go to your place?" He asked nervously

"After you." Morgan says

Reid leads the way out. Giving the couple form before a dirty look when he caught them looking again

Morgan squeezes Reid's ass just to piss the couple off more. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Reid smirked when they turned away

"Come here Mr. sexy genius." Morgan hugs Reid from behind as they walk out of the bar

Reid laughs and wraps his arms around Morgan's. "Lets get going. These jeans are starting to get a little tight". Reid says in a slightly husky tone

Morgan growls his appreciation. "You need to stop doing that, I'm getting dirty images."

Reid gives him an innocent look. "Whatever do u mean"? He asked as he gets in the car

"Oh wait till we get to my place. You're getting a spanking". Morgan says

"Can't wait". Reid says smirking slightly

"Dirty boy. What happened to my sweet innocent spencer"? Morgan says

Reid laughs softly. "He is still here. I'm just a little excited is all".

"As well as you should be". Morgan says

Reid blushes and looks down. He can't wait to get to Morgan's house.

"There's my baby boy". Morgan says

He smiles softly. The get to Morgan's house

As soon as they get to Morgan's house Reid becomes a bundle of nerves. "You ok"?

"Yeah I'm ok, I just…I've never…" Reid trials off

"You're a virgin"? Morgan asked

Reid looks down. "Yes".

"That's so cute". Morgan says hugging him happily.

Reid hugs back. "Thought u would laugh at me".

"Baby. I would never laugh at u for that. This is beautiful". Morgan says.

Reid looks up. "Really?"

"Really baby. I love you. You've got to know that that." Morgan says

"I love you too. And I want you to be my first" Reid says softly.

"Baby. Being your first would be an honor". Morgan says, kissing Reid lovingly.

Reid responds to the kiss and pulls Morgan closer. Morgan picks Reid up and carries him to the bedroom.

Reid wraps his arms around Morgan's neck and starts kissing him.

Morgan lays Reid down on the bed and strokes his heir tenderly, letting Reid set the pace.

Reid pulls Morgan down so he is on top of him, and continues to kiss him.

"What do you want baby?"

"I want you to f-feel me. P-please". Reid begs softly.

"Feel you where pretty boy"? Morgan asks, tenderly stroking Reid's face.

Reid blushes before responding. "umm D-down there."

"Why don't we take it a little slower baby? I want to appreciate your body. Plus this is your first time; I want it to be perfect." Morgan says.

Reid blushes at what Morgan says. Loving him all the more. He nods, waiting for Morgan to appreciate him.

"First, let's lose the clothes". Morgan says, unbuttoning Reid's shirt slowly.

Reid lets him undo his shirt and goes red when Morgan stares.

"Why are you so self-conscious? You're so beautiful". Morgan says.

"I'm a skinny ghost". Reid mumbles.

Morgan kisses Reid's collar bone. "Beautiful".

Reid lets out a soft whine.

"Like that baby?" Morgan asks.

"Yes". Reid sighs, bring his hands under Morgan's shirt. Feeling his 6 pack.

"Want the pants off?" Morgan asked.

Reid gives Morgan a nod saying yes. Still running his hands up his sides.

Morgan unbuckles Reid's belt slowly, giving Reid time to protest.

He gets a little nervous bit lets Morgan continue. Pulling off his shirt in the process.

Morgan divests Reid of his pants and leaves him in his briefs. "So gorgeous baby."

Reid begins to squirm under Morgan's gaze. But loves the look in his eyes. "Can I take yours off to"? Reid asked shyly.

Morgan smiles. Of course.

Reid undoes Morgan's pants and helps him out of them. Leaving him in the same state as himself.

"Now what silly boy?" Morgan asks.

Reid blushes as he pulls Morgan back on top of him. Loving the skin to skin contact. He tilts hos head up to show his neck as Morgan's answer.

"Ah! I get it." Morgan says with a smirk, as he begins to lavish Reid's neck with kisses, small nips and sucks.

Reid lets out a series of moans. And brings his hands to Morgan's back. Running them up and down.

"Want me to go lower baby"? Morgan asked.

"Yes please." Reid slightly begs.

Morgan kisses down Reid's chest and licks at a small pink nipple.

"Ah D-Derek." Reid gasped out as he arches slightly.

"Easy baby. Don't break yourself in two." Morgan says.

Reid try's to glare but fails. To wrapped up in what Morgan was doing.

Morgan loops his thumbs into the elastic of Reid's briefs and looks at Reid for a yes or no.

Reid nods his head saying yes. Growing a little nervous but more excited.

Morgan slowly pulls the underwear off until they were completely off. "Baby, I'm still not seeing any flaws."

Reid is blushing madly. Both at being completely bare and at Morgan's praise. Reid tugs on Morgan's briefs. Indicating he wants them off to.

Morgan nods at him, smiling lovingly.

Reid slowly removes Morgan's briefs. Leaving them both completely bare to each other.

"You're so beautiful". Morgan says, kissing down Reid's stomach.

Reid moans as he feels Morgan going lower. He brings one hand behind his head.

When Morgan gets to Reid manhood, he bypasses it and kisses up Reid's thigh.

Reid lets out a shaky breath. "T-tease." Reid says smiling. Morgan smiles. Yup. He says before torturing Reid some more.

Reid decides two can play at this game. He slowly tail's his hand down Morgan's body.

"Someone's stating to play dirty." Morgan says, nipping the inside of Reid's thigh.

Reid lets out a gasp that turns into a low moan. Trailing his hands up Morgan's back adding presser.

"You want it baby?" Morgan teases.

Reid begins to pant. "Yes I w-want it!" He begs.

Morgan kisses the head of Reid's member. "You sure?" Morgan teases again.

Reid whines and bucks up his hips in response.

Morgan takes pity on the poor boy and envelopes the boys aching member in his mouth.

"o-oh shit!" Reid lets out, grasping the sheets tightly.

Morgan hums, sending vibrations though Reid's shaft.

"o-oh god! Hmm." Morgan smiles and crawls back up Reid's body. "Feel good baby?"

"So good." Reid says bringing Morgan down for a hot kiss.

Morgan ruts his member up against Reid's.

"o-ohh god! D-do that again!" Reid begs.

Morgan bucks into Reid again and again until he picked up a rhythm.

Reid pants and moans. "Feels so good!"

"So good baby!" Morgan pants Reid hesitantly reaches for Morgan's manhood. Griping it lightly.

"God baby!" Morgan moans.

Reid takes Morgan's moaning as a good thing and grips him tighter. He begins to move his hands up and down.

"God baby your gunna be the death of me." Morgan says.

Reid laughs lightly. "I hope not." Reid says as he speeds up his hand.

"i-I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that baby." Morgan says.

Reid smiles, but stops. He pulls Morgan down for a kiss.

Morgan rubs a finger against Reid's entrance.

Reid lets a out a wine off anticipation.

"Hold on baby, gotta get some lube."

Reid nodded as he waited for Morgan to get what he needed.

Morgan grabbed the lube and a condom out of his pocket and climbed back on top of Reid.

"Had that ready did you?" Reid teases as he kisses Morgan.

'Of course." Morgan kisses back.

Reid can't help but smile at that statement.

Morgan coats his finger in lube and positions it at Reid's entrance again.

Reid bits his lip getting ready.

Morgan pushes the finger in slowly.

Reid scrunched his face at the weird feeling.

"You ok?" Morgan asked concerned.

"y-yeah. Just feels a little weird is all." Reid replies.

Morgan wiggles the finger and kisses Reid tenderly.

Reid moans into the kiss, griping the sheets.

Morgan circles his entrance with the another finger.

"Hmm. S-starting to feel good." Reid moans.

"Should I try another finger?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Reid breaths out, starting to kiss Morgan's neck.

Morgan moans and inserts another finger.

Reid continues to suck on Morgan's neck, moaning into it.

Morgan inserts his finger all the way and begins to scissor his entrance open.

"Ohh hmmm." Reid moans out.

"Breath baby, breath." Morgan says.

Reid lets out a shaky breath. He tries to regulate his breathing.

Morgan scissors for a few more seconds. "Ready for a 3rd baby?"

"Yeah, g-go head." Reid says shakily.

Morgan enters the third cautiously.

Reid lets out a shaky moan. Relaxing his body.

Morgan manages to get the third finger in and begins to stoke in and out, brushing a little nub that makes Reid gasp. Found it. Morgan says chuckling.

"o-oh my g-god!" Reid moans.

"Shouldn't take the Lords name in vain baby boy". Morgan chuckles.

"y-you know I'm a man of s-science." Reid moans out.

"Yeah I know, but my mama brought me up with god, so don't be hatin. I'll pull the fingers out right now." Morgan jokes.

"Please d-don't! I'm not hating"! Reid panicked.

"Shh. Baby boy, I'm playin. Relax". Morgan says soothingly.

Reid glares and grasped Morgan's manhood. Then smirks.

"Ow! Damn it spencer." Morgan says.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you". Reid soothes as he brings Morgan down for kiss.

Morgan kisses back. "Lucky I love you. That fucking hurt."

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to hurt". Reid says a little guiltily.

Morgan calms himself." Nan it's ok". He says kissing Reid's forehead.

Reid sucks on Morgan's neck. Moving himself slowly on Morgan's fingers.

Morgan moans at the sight. "Damn baby, so sexy."

Reid moans out as Morgan's fingers brush his soft spot.

Morgan bends down to kiss the side of Reid's face near his ear. "I wanna be inside of you." He whispers.

Reid lets out a loud moan at this. "I want you in m-me!"

Morgan groans at the wantonness of Reid's voice. "You sure baby?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want you! O-only you!" Reid moans out.

Morgan rips open the condom and places it on his straining member and lines up with reids hole.

"Ready?"

Reid gets ready. "Yes."

"Breath baby. This is gonna be more painful than the fingers."

Reid does as he is told and relaxes his body as much as he can.

Morgan inserts slowly until the head is in.

Reid gasped a little.

"Easy baby easy." Morgan says, stoking Reid's stomach soothingly.

Reid breaths though his nose. "I'm ok."

Morgan slowly moves a little deeper.

"O-oh my…hmm". Reid sighs out.

Morgan eventually inches until he's fully entered into Reid's body.

He is breathing heavily getting used to being fully stretched.

"Tell me when to move baby." Morgan says. Kissing Reid's jaw.

Reid breaths out for a few more seconds. "You can m-move now."

Morgan grunts and pulls our slowly, and pushes back in.

Reid's arches of the bed a little and cries out.

Morgan grabs Reid's hips, and begins to move in and out at a steady pace.

"Ahh! Dreack!" Reid screams out. He wraps his legs around Morgan, bring him closer.

"That's it baby, just let go." Morgan says. "Feels so good baby, so good." Morgan says.

"H-harder Derek! Please harder!" Reid moans out loudly.

Morgan speeds up his pace, hitting Reid's prostate with each thrust.

Reid screams louder and rakes his nails down Morgan's back. Leaving claw marks.

"Ah! Easy baby easy". Morgan says thrusting deeper.

Reid moves his hands to the sheets. "O-ohh god faster"! Reid pants out moving with Morgan's thrusts.

Morgan picks up the pace a little more." I'm almost there baby."

Reid whines as he nears the edge. Clutching himself around Morgan.

"Come for me pretty boy." Morgan whispers in Reid's ear.

Reid screams Morgan's name. Coming all over himself and Morgan.

Morgan thrusts a couple more times and comes inside Reid.

Reid is gasping for breath, keeping his legs wrapped around Morgan's body.

"So good baby". Morgan says out of breath.

"You can say that again."

"Wow…"Reid sighs.

"We should take a shower." Morgan says.

"Mmmm... to tired." Reid whines.

"Then let's go to bed. We have all day tomorrow." Morgan says.

"Mmm. sounds good." Reid says.

Morgan pulls Reid up to rest his head on the pillows, and kisses his forehead. Reid was already half way asleep.

"Hey Morgan." Reid mumbles.

"Yeah baby?" Morgan asks.

"I love you." Reid says, before succumbing to the dream world.

"Love you too baby." Morgan says, before going to sleep as well.

**Here ya go guys. Me and Klagana1 made the second part. hope yall liked it. :)**


End file.
